Mode's New Investor
by prettydynamic
Summary: After Connor stole millions from Meade Publications, Daniel and Wille are looking for new investors to help save the company. Betty was curious why Claire doesn't like the company's new investor.
1. When the past comes a haunting

Chapter 1

Betty was enjoying the salmon and crab stick sandwich, and the cherry soufflé she was having for an afternoon snack at an expensive cafe on Fifth Ave. Claire Meade sat across her sipping her cappuccino as she flipped through a magazine. Betty inhaled the cool scent of Fall as she glanced around the busy streets of Manhattan. It's so wonderful to relax and enjoy a gourmet dessert.

"Mrs. Meade, how are Alexis and DJ in France? Do they know the financial crisis of Meade?" asked Betty as sipped her fresh lemonade to wipe down the last bites of her sandwich. "They're doing fine. Dj can speak straight English now and he's into playing the violin. Alexis knows about our financial crisis but of course I played it down a bit so she wouldn't worry..."

Betty was about to shove a spoonful of cherry soufflé in her mouth as she listened to Claire's narrative about Alexis when she noticed a sudden change in Claire Meade's relaxed countenance. She saw her freeze and her hazel eyes were alarmed. She anxiously called for the waiter and asked for the bill. The spoon was half way to Betty's mouth when Claire pulled her out of her seat.

"Come on, Betty, we better go." And before Betty could reply she was half dragged hurriedly out of the area. "Wooh, Mrs. Meade, where are we going?" asked Betty.

They were almost running inside Saks. Claire was taking her up and down the staircases. Betty wondered how in heaven's name could Mrs. Meade move so quickly in her two inch Christian Dior metallic pumps. "The limo is on the other exit, Mrs. Meade." But Claire was unmindful. She was still hurriedly dragging Betty around as though they running from someone. "Why are we running?" asked Betty.

Betty couldn't be mistaken. She heard a faint voice calling out Mrs. Meade's name repeatedly. She wanted to glance back but couldn't since Claire was half dragging her. As they were running, Claire pulled out her cellphone and called the driver. "We're at the exit near the United Nations. Pick us up. Immediately!" said Claire in between breaths.

In five minutes the black limo was already outside Building One waiting for them. Claire rushed inside the limo and Betty quickly followed. As the limo sped off Betty kept her gaze outside the window and soon a familiar man in a tailored suit came into view but the limo was already too far for him to follow on foot.

Chapter 2

"Thank you, Betty", said Daniel as she placed the two cups of steaming coffee on the conference room for him and Wilhelmina. They were going through Meade Publications' financial reports and their presentation to the prospective new company partner who would help them save Meade Publications by investing in the company. Betty closed the door and prayed that this business meeting would somehow work out for all their sakes.

I wonder where Matt is taking me tomorrow night, thought Betty. I can't believe we've been dating for a month. What should I give him to mark the occasion? Betty was deep in thought that she almost collided into a tall man in an expensive European suit. "Excuse me," said the man with a slight Italian accent.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I wasn't looking," apologized Betty with a smile. The man returned her friendly smile. She gasped as looked into the man's dark blue eyes. He was the man running after them in Saks the other day.

"I'm Anthony Salvatore. Daniel Meade is expecting me," said the elegant looking man in his 60s.

It took a moment before Betty could reply. "Oh..yeah. He's at the conference room..." uttered Betty as she led Mr. Salvatore to the conference room.

"Hello, Anthony" said Wilhelmina, getting up from her seat to shake his hand. "Do you still remember me? Bradford introduced us during our engagement party."

"Of course. How can I forget", said Anthony in a friendly manner as he shook Wilhelina's hand but Betty noted the distaste that reflected in the man's entrancing blue eyes.

"Uncle Tony..." said Daniel with a smile as he shook his hand. Uncle Tony! Betty couldn't believe her ears.

"Come on, stop calling me Uncle Tony. I know you're my godson but please just call me Tony. I feel ancient when you call me uncle," laughed Anthony.

"Alright...Tony...habits are sometimes difficult to change. I'm used to calling you uncle," laughed Daniel.

Daniel noticed that Betty was still in the room. "Oh forgive me...Tony...this is my assistant Betty. Betty, can you call my mother. I told her I need her in this meeting," said Daniel.

Betty smiled awkwardly at Mr. Salvatore as they shook hands before leaving the room. Before she could reach her desk, Claire appeared in the hall clutching a portfolio. "Am I late for the meeting Betty? I was looking..." her voice trailed off as she noticed the man inside the conference room from the glass walls.

"What's he doing here?" exclaimed Claire. Before Betty could reply Claire was half way back to the elevator. "Tell Daniel I'm at an emergency meeting with the creative writers of Hot Flash. He can proceed without me."

"But Mrs. Meade..."

The elevator door closed and Betty had no choice but to bring the message to Daniel. As she entered the conference room, they all stopped in the middle of their discussion to turn to her.

"Uhm...Daniel, your mother is in an emergency meeting with the writers of Hot Flash. She can't make it. She said you can proceed without her," said Betty, smiling hopefully.

She noticed the disappointed look on Tony Salvatore. Apparently, Daniel noticed it too. "Don't worry, I'll get her. Her office is just one floor up," said Daniel.

Betty's mind began to race. I have to stop Daniel. "Uhm...she's not in her office. It's a... lunch meeting. They're out," explained Betty.

"What lunch meeting? It's already four o'clock. I spoke to her at 2pm and at that time there was no meeting yet," said Daniel.

"It's a late lunch meeting," explained Betty. Hoping Daniel would buy her excuse.

"Don't you worry, Tony. Daniel and I can run you through the proposal and we can discuss the financial matters even without Claire," suggested Wilhelmina.

"I know but I was kind of hoping to talk to her and invite her to be my date on Friday at the Cosmopolitan Ball," explained Tony.

"Oh, the annual party of the Association of American Lawyers. I'm sure my mother would love to go with you, Tony. I'll tell her about it tonight," said Daniel.

"But shouldn't you be asking her first Daniel before committing her," protested Betty.

Wilhelmina glared at Betty. "I know Claire, she'll be thrilled. Excuse Betty...sometimes our secretaries forget their place," said Wille, flashing Tony a big smile before glaring back at Betty, giving her the look to get out of the room.

"Now, where were we?" began Wilhelmina as Betty left the room.

It was past 7pm. Betty stayed past five to reduce some paper work that were on a deadline since she will be going out with Matt tomorrow night and couldn't stay in case she can't finish them on time. Daniel's meeting just concluded an hour ago. She was shutting down her computer when she noticed the purple Michael Kors clutch bag she borrowed from Mrs. Meade was still inside her bottom drawer. She had forgotten to return it this morning. I'll drop it off up her office before I go home.

The floor was deserted. Everyone must have gone home. But the lights were all still on. Mrs. Meade's office is to the right hallway after I see the huge aquarium of colourful salt water fishes. As Betty turned to the right hallway, she could hear voices coming from Claire's room.

Mrs. Meade must still be around. Betty was about to call her name when she heard Wilhelmina stern voice reverberating. "Claire, for Pete's sake...What's the big deal? We're only asking you to go with him to the lawyers' Annual Ball," screamed Wilhelmina in exasperation.

Betty stopped dead in her tracks. She knew she should leave but instead, she stepped closer in curiosity until she could see Claire lying on the sofa inside the room, unmindful of the outraged woman hovering over her and her son seating beside her with a beseeching look on his face.

"You're finally useful at something beneficial for the office and you refuse..."

"Stop it, Wilhelmina. I'm not some pawn you can sacrifice in a chess game just so you can achieve the result you wanted. Why don't you be the one to go with him," glared Claire.

"I would if he wanted me. I don't know what's wrong with that man to insist on taking you when I have offered to come with him," said Wille.

Daniel sighed and waved his hand to stop the bickering of his mother and Wilhelmina before focusing his attention back to his mother. "Look, mom, this is Uncle Tony, we're talking about. We don't think of you as a sacrificial lamb. He just wants to take you out to this party, okay. I don't see anything wrong with it," insisted Daniel.

Clairee looked at Daniel and asked earnestly. "Are you doing this because he wouldn't invest in Meade Publications unless I go with him to this party?"

"No, mom, he didn't say that. He already agreed to the partnership, to bail out Meade Publications, not just Mode, mom, but the entire company. All he asks was to take you to this party," explained Daniel.

"Oh, Claire, it's not like we're asking you to murder anybody," said Wilhelmina in condescending tone.

Daniel and Claire looked at her sternly. "Oops. Bad joke. But it's not like you haven't killed before..." said Wilhelmina in a joking manner. Daniel gave her a look that says let me handle this.

Wilhelmina sat on Claire's manager's chair before adding , "Look, Claire, you don't have to sleep with him if you don't want to..."

"Wilhelmina!" cried Daniel.

"... of course it would be better if you would. It wouldn't hurt the company if he triples his investment."

"Wilhelmina! Tony is not like that," cried Daniel, this time more sternly.

"What?! He is your father's best friend. I'm sure the same things go through their minds. Birds of a feather..." she stopped when she saw Daniel was beginning to lose his patience.

"You know I wouldn't compromise you, mom. I'm your son and I love you but please do this for me, for the company."

Claire was beginning to be persuaded. She couldn't turn her son down. "I'll think about it."

Wilhelmina's voice suddenly broke the ice. "Your last name is still on this building. If you care about the company, Claire, if you care about your family, you won't think about it. You'll do it."

Chapter 3

Betty heaved a sigh before closing the daily planner she'd been writing on. She glanced at the clock on her desk and saw that it was lunch time. "Betty, come on. Amanda and I are having lunch at the Italian cafe down the street," invited Mark.

Betty glanced up and said, "I can't. I'm going to the SPA with Mrs. Meade."

"Oh, come on, Betty, since when have you been the SPA type," said Amanda, rolling her eyes.

"She's been so stressed lately because of the economic problems of Meade Publications. She needs to soak in goat's milk to help her relax", said Betty.

"Please, Betty, aren't we all stressed out worrying if we'll still have a job the next day when we wake up. Let her and the other management lose their sleep solving this problem, they own the company. I'm leaving Wilhelmina with her constant episodes. After all, it's her boyfriend who stole from the company that caused Meade Publication this economic turmoil," said Mark.

"Sorry, but I can't go with you," insisted Betty.

"I know what this is---sucking up to your boss' mother so you won't be on top of the list just in case Mode would need to retrench," accused Mark, giving her a sly look before leaving with Amanda.

Let them think what they want. Mrs. Meade has been like a mother to me. Every time I need advice, every time I need a friend, she's always there for me. I just want to comfort her during this tough time she's going through worrying about the family business, worrying about her son who's so distressed about pulling it together.

Suddenly Claire Meade was beside Betty, wearing a Burberry black high stand collar, button front, long sleeved jacket and black boot-cut leg wool pants. Mrs. Meade always looks so fashionable without being ostentatious like Wilhelmina, thought Betty. "Are you ready, Betty?" she smiled.

"Of course. Let's go take our milk bath," said Betty, trying to sound equally excited even if Amanda was right, she wasn't the SPA type.

Claire led Betty to the back exit of the Meade Building where Claire's black limo was waiting for them. "Don't go out the visitors' parking area. Use the service entrance never mind the delivery trucks", instructed Claire to the limo driver.

"Uhm...Mrs. Meade...ever since our company had this scandal of being bankrupt, you never passed by the front entrance anymore and now you don't even want to pass the visitors' parking. Are you hiding from the paparazzi after you?"

Claire gave her an amused smile. "You're very observant, Betty. I'm no longer using the main entrance nor the visitors' entrance but it's not the paparazzi I'm avoiding. It's worse," answered Clair dismissively.

Later as Betty and Claire lay, soaking on their respective tubs side by side at the country club SPA , Betty couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Meade was unusually quiet. "Mrs. Meade, I know this may sound silly, considering the financial crisis our company is going through right now but it looks like there's been an awful a lot of things on your mind," observed Betty.

Claire looked at Betty, her hazel eyes clouded with confusion and distress. She sighed debating whether or not to share her concerns with Betty. Betty seemed to have read her thoughts. She touched Claire's left shoulder as though to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Claire sighed. She stared at the snow coloured water that covered her from breast down, unable to look at Betty. "What would you do if you know someone can help you but you're not at all certain if he was helping you in good faith or helping you to have you indebted to him? Would you accept?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," said Betty as she squeezed Claire's hand. Claire looked at Betty with soulful eyes. What if by accepting his help, you in turn can help hundreds of people who are dependent on you to make everything better."

Betty smiled. "Mrs. Meade, I think I can sleep well at night, knowing I have helped hundreds of people. It probably wouldn't hurt my pride to make a little sacrifice for the sake of many people who's depending on me."

Claire seemed still quite unconvinced but replied, "You're right, the benefit of a greater number must be considered." She stood up and took her robe to take a shower in the other hall.


	2. Date Night or Fright Night

Chapter 4

"East 57th Street," said Betty.

"Come on, Betty. Tell me, where are we going? I'm so excited," exclaimed Matt as he got into the cab with Betty.

Betty gave him one of her charming girl next door smiles that makes his heart flutter.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

Matt suddenly rolled his eyes and tickled Betty. Betty let at a loud shriek as she tried to evade Matt's tickle attack. They were oblivious to the cab driver that was snickering in front at the two young raucous people.

"What? What are you rolling your eyes for?" laughed Betty.

"You're up to something," accused Matt with an amused smile.

"What made you say that?" asked Betty. Matt eyed Betty's black cocktail dress that reached her knees and her black Valentino sandals. "You said you don't like dressing up and you said black is such a dire colour but here you are, all pretty in black," complimented Matt.

"It's our first month together. I want this to be special," smiled Betty. Matt couldn't contain his curiosity but he didn't want to ruin Betty's surprise.

"Stop right here, Mr. Thank you," said Betty as she handed the cab driver the fare. The cab stopped right in front of the Four Seasons Hotel.

Wooh. Is she ready for this? We barely know each other. But I do know she's special and I love her. If she thinks she's ready, I won't disappoint her. Matt ran his hands through his raven black hair and wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks.

Betty led the way to the lobby of the Four Seasons. There were a lot on her mind and she feels kind of guilty for dragging Matt here on their first month anniversary. He might think she was such an expensive girlfriend who loves fancy dinners but she'll deal with that later. First she must find the right function room. Betty was scouring the hotel for the function rooms but Matt already drawing her to the L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon restaurant. As Matt was about to settle at one of the red and black upholstered pearwood chairs, Betty found the board where the events and corresponding function rooms were listed.

Betty pulled Matt. "Uhm…let's go up," said Betty quite uneasily. She was getting guiltier by the moment.

Shouldn't we wait till after dinner? He swallowed hard as he nervously followed Betty up the elevator. He was unusually quiet. He didn't what to do on his first time with Betty.

He's awfully quiet. He must be mad at me. He probably knows what I'm up to. I'll try to make it up to him next time…If there is a next time, thought Betty worriedly. What if he dumps me because of this? Nah, I'm sure he'll be understanding.

The elevator opened on the fifth floor. "Look, Matt, I'm sorry…" Matt absorbed his surroundings and looked at Betty in confusion. "Where are we?" Before Betty could reply she found the function room. There was the sign _The Association of American Lawyers' Annual Cosmopolitan Ball. _She immediately pulled Matt and dragged him inside the room.

Matt suddenly laughed so hard his cheeks hurt. Betty was furious. Here she was worried that Matt would be mad but he was laughing! "What's so funny?" demanded Betty.

It took several minutes before Matt settled down. "I thought you were taking me up to the room to make love," explained Matt.

Betty was aghast. "What? Of course not, why would I do that?"

"That's why I was laughing. I feel so silly," he said sheepishly.

Betty flashed him another wholesome smile. "That's okay. We all make assumptions that turn out wrong. Come on, aren't you hungry?" said Betty as he pulled Matt to the buffet table.

Matt looked around quite nervously before whispering in Betty's ear. "Betty, what are we doing here? Isn't this a private function? We're gate-crashing. If you want to have dinner, we can eat at the L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon restaurant at the mezzanine. I can afford it."

But Betty was already taking some salad. "Relax. Mark and Amanda say I'm too uptight. I should loosen up a bit. It wouldn't hurt to stray from a straight line once in a while so just relax and enjoy dinner."

"You know, if you're going to gate-crash, you should've worn a long-gown instead of a cocktail dress so you could fit in much better," observed Matt.

"I don't have a long gown," said Betty giving Matt an exasperated look. She was done filling her plate with prawns and lobsters. She scoured the ballroom while waiting for Matt to finish at the buffet table. Claire Meade wasn't hard to find. She was tall and slender. The long ivory gown she wore was embellished with rhinestone detail and her shoulder-length blond hair was up on a twist held by crystal combs. The one-shoulder neck-line and cape-sleeves and flowing silhouette made her look like a Greek goddess.

Tony Salvatore looked equally charming on his charcoal classic Dolce and Gabbana suit. He pulled the seat for Mrs. Meade and they both settled down on the table near the center. Betty pulled Matt to the table that would give her a full view of Tony Salvatore and Claire Meade.

Mrs. Meade looks stunning but she still looks really restless. Mr. Salvatore looks like a decent man, very charming and gallant. It was nice of him to pull a chair for Mrs. Meade. Wonder what could be making Mrs. Meade restless whenever he was around. In fact, they would really make a charming couple...

Mrs. Meade seem to have hardly any appetite. Her plate was untouched and she had that fake smile plastered on her face the entire night, observed Betty. She was worried that Matt might be in the same predicament. She glanced at him and found him enjoying his medium rare rib-eye steak and mashed potatoes. Betty heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that Matt was enjoying himself. She felt sorry for Mrs. Meade for being stuck with a date she disliked. She eyed Tony Salvatore as he was making his speech. His manners were impeccable. He seemed a perfect gentleman, pulling the chair for Mrs. Meade, calling the waiter for her whenever she needed to refill her champagne glass, and he appears to be a well-rounded person and a good conversationalist, judging by how pleased the people were with his company and by how much everyone seem to hang on to his every word. She couldn't understand what Mrs. Meade would dislike about this man. He seemed warm and friendly when she met him in the office, and he wasn't bad looking at all, thought Betty.

"Earth to Betty," said Matt, snapping his fingers in front of Betty, cutting Betty out of her reverie, "you've been staring off into space for the past 15 minutes…"

Suddenly, Matt wiped the tartar sauce off Betty's chin with his forefinger. "You seem to be enjoying your fish," kidded Matt as he flashed Betty a winsome smile. Betty took a little ketchup on her forefinger and patted it on the tip of Matt's nose as affectionate joke. Matt took his revenge by spraying some champagne on Betty and Betty did the same. They were oblivious to the other people seated at their round table watching them in disbelief, and some with displeasure. Betty never had such fun with any other boy. They weren't paying much attention to Tony Salvatore until he uttered his final words that sent Betty sprawling the champagne she was drinking right in front of Matt's face.

"All my success would not have been possible if not for the special woman in my life who has always inspired me to be the best. She is my motivation and strength during those trying times and difficult challenges that I have encountered in this profession. Ladies and gentlemen...the love of my life...Claire Meade."


	3. And mother goes a hiding

Claire Meade buried herself deeper under the covers. She was awakened by the sunlight coming from the window of her bedroom. For a moment she was disoriented. She hadn't the faintest notion of time and place. Was it 1975...had she just given birth to Daniel? She could hear someone calling her mother...a faint voice...was it Alex waking her to open gifts on Christmas morning?

"Mother! Wake up! What's all these juicy gossip about you and Uncle Tony. I had to fight my way in the house against all those paparazzi on the gate," said Daniel as he pulled the covers from Claire, the sunlight blinding her once again. Then it all came back to her...Alex was now a woman...and Daniel was all grown up running the family business. And last night wasn't a dream. Tony told everyone in the party she was the love of his life. She just wanted to crawl back into the covers and hide. She couldn't face Daniel.

Groggily she pushed Daniel's hand away and pulled the covers back. "Go away, Daniel."

Daniel sat on the edge of his mother's bed. "Mom, I want to know what's going on? Why would Uncle Tony say that in front of all the people. And just so you know, a quarter of the twenty million dollar share he bought were all under your name, increasing your shares by half, and making it bigger than Wilhelmina's to her chagrin.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," said Claire, still not looking at Daniel, still hidden beneath the covers.

"Hand me a martini please," she added.

"Mother! Don't start drinking again!" scolded Daniel.

They were interrupted when there was a knock at the balcony door. It was Betty, wearing a cheery outfit of fuschia blouse and black skirt, carrying a fuzzy colourful backpack behind her back. Daniel let her in.

"What are you doing here Betty?" asked Daniel. He glanced down the balcony for a quick measure of its height from the ground.

"Good morning Mrs. Meade! I'm here for our date to interview 2 designers whose specialty is fashion for the middle-aged women. Am I too early?" she asked, noticing that Claire was still in bed. Noticing that Daniel was in the room, she greeted him with equal cheer.

"Good morning Daniel! I'm here to help out your mother in an article for Hot Flash. Our appointment is at 10 but I was hoping we could grab a bite before we meet with the fashion designers."

"How in the world did you manage to climb up in here? You could have rung the bell. The maid or the butler can let you in," said Daniel.

"There were so many reporters and photographers out there. I couldn't get in. Even Mr. Salvatore is stuck out there. All the reporters seem to want a piece of him," said Betty good-naturedly.

At the mention of Tony Salvatore's name, Claire sat up in bed. "What did you say?" she uttered.

"Mr. Salvatore is on his way..."

"Tony is here!" she exclaimed in mortification.

She immediately threw the covers and grabbed her camel and brown Ralph Lauren Silvie Long Shearling Vest from the closet and threw it over her Victoria Secret blue lace satin slip in rush.

"Mom! Aren't you going to change into a proper suit beneath your coat," exclaimed Daniel.

The Shearling Vest covered her until her mid thigh but the blue satin lace slip was peeping slightly amidst the hook-and-eye closure of the vest.

"I don't mind waiting, Mrs. Meade..."

"No, we have to go..."

"Claire! Claire!" called a slightly Italian accented voice as it seem to come closer by the second as heavy footsteps climb up the staircase.

Claire grabbed Betty by the hand as she led her to the balcony. "There isn't time to change. Betty, come on..."

"Mom! You can't climb down there in your heels...Mom! for heaven's sake you're too long in the tooth to be climbing down the terrace...Don't people know how to use the door now a days," cried Daniel in exasperation.

* * *

Betty cringed as she heard Daniel explode in anger at the two feature writers of MODE. She had never seen Daniel this angry before and he seem to be really cranky the past weeks. She peeked from the folder she was holding in front of her as caught a glimpse of them from the glass walls of Daniel's office.

Daniel threw the folder he was holding on his desk as he continued to scold the writers. Betty couldn't look as Daniel's face became as red as the coffee mug she was sipping coffee from. The two writers scurried out of the room, passing by Betty's desk.

"What happened?" asked Betty, more with concern than inquisitiveness.

"We almost got fired. We wrote an article that seemed to have tick off the boss," answered the bony African American in exasperation.

"Wilhelmina was all for it. It was her idea that it will sell this month's issue like pancakes. We should have known that Wilhelmina is bad news. Does she want us to get fired or what?" said the curly blond in DKNY.

"Wilhelmina just has this sick sense of humour of course. I mean the articles aren't about Mrs. Meade but the titles were subliminal, and that's what Wilhelmina wanted, " continued the African American.

The girls showed her the two articles that they wrote that made Daniel fly off the handle. Betty's eyes grew big as a saucer when she read the articles that were disapproved for final printing:

"Two Sexy For One Millionaire"

"10 Ways to Make your Husband's Friend Fall for You".

The two girls immediately left Betty's side as Daniel approached her desk, the furrow in his eyebrows were still apparent.

"Betty, have you any idea where my mother is. She's been avoiding me like a plague. I could never catch her in her office for more than a week but I know very well she's in this building as the office security reveals she is unless someone else is using her id's security code, and to my annoyance her secretary seem to be in cahoots with her."

Daniel clearly was getting annoyed with the situation. Betty was speechless. She knew where Mrs. Meade was holding office but she couldn't decide if she should tell Daniel. Tony Salvatore had been looking for her too. He already asked Betty twice but Betty both denied seeing Mrs. Meade for the past week and knowing her whereabouts.

"Come on, Betty," Daniel's voice raised a notch. He banged his fist at Betty's desk, bringing his face close to Betty until it was only half an inch away from her face. Daniel's blue eyes eying her own brown ones so close she could see her reflection in them. She gulped.

Daniel sighed and changed his tactic to a gentler approach.

"I want to talk to her Betty. She avoids my calls. The maid doesn't open the door for me when I go to our family home. The news about her and Uncle Tony has died down a bit, but I want to know what's the real thing behind it. Uncle Tony insists it was just a slip of the tongue and doesn't want to talk about it. I'm sure Wilhelmina will see this as an Achilles heel. She would strike again to try and ruin this family and this corporation. I couldn't do anything because I'm also in the dark about all this."

"Daniel, I'm sure you're all just making a mountain out of a mole hill," reassured Betty.

He drew his face closer to hers once again. "We wouldn't know for sure till I speak with my mother."

They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Matt who seem to have spoken before realizing Betty was not alone. "Hey Betty, I handed the papers for Mrs. Meade to sign. She was asking isn't it time for your coffee break? If it is, she asked if you could bring in a Starbucks Cinnamon Dolce Latte while you both have a quick chat..."

Daniel had his back to Matt. Betty tried to signal Matt to shut up but it was too late. Daniel smiled like the Cheshire cat when he caught Betty red-handed.

Betty sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you where she is but please, let me have our Dolce Latte and chat first then I'll sort of talk to her about seeing you then you can go see her after fifteen minutes. Promise me you agree before I tell you."

Daniel nodded and gave a scout's salute.

"She's been holding office in that hidden room inside the Fashion Designers' room."

"You mean the room rumoured to be Fey Sommer's?" asked Daniel aghast.

"Well nobody goes there and she knew no one would look for her there..."

Daniel nodded silently as he held Betty's hand in gesture about their agreement but unknown to the pair, a third person was listening close by.


	4. You can run but you can't hide

She was rehearsing what she was going to tell Mrs. Meade all the way from Starbucks to the 30th floor where some MODE employees were holding office. She was so deep in thought as she made her way to the 'secret' room where Mrs. Meade was temporarily holding office that she didn't hear Amanda call to her as she passed her by the reception area.

I hope Mrs. Meade wouldn't be so upset with me when I tell her Daniel is on his way to see her in a few minutes, prayed Betty. She gently pushed the panel designer shoes that serve as the secret door to the room. All her worries about Mrs. Meade's anger vanished as a fashionably dressed Mrs. Meade in square flowy brown, dip-dyed rabbit fur trimmed-collar tapestry poncho and black skin-tight tapered pants greeted her with an exuberant smile.

"Hey Betty, you won't believe this...I just read the distribution reports and this month is the highest-selling percentage rate of Hot Flash. Isn't that exciting?" she beamed as she took the coffee from Betty's hand.

Betty flashed her a big smile. "That's great news, Mrs. Meade. Your team sure beat your last month's target. Really awesome... I love the coat and those flannel booties."

She took a deep breath in preparation for her confession. Mrs. Meade turned around before posing like a model mockingly. "Yves Saint Laurent...and Dolce and Gabbana," she smiled. She then handed Betty a purple Dolce and Gabbana chain-strap i-phone case.

"Wow. This is gorgeous Mrs. Meade!" exclaimed Betty.

"Do you like it? It's yours."

Betty felt even more guilty. "Mrs. Meade...I have to tell you something... I know you trust me, and you do know I will never break that trust. You're like a second mother to me and I care about you. It's because of that concern and love that I...that I told Daniel where to find you."

"What?" she uttered in a low voice forlornly.

"I know you have some issues with him but he's your son. He loves you and he cares about you. Please, Mrs. Meade...talk to Daniel."

She sat on the king sized bed in the room and sighed. "Oh Betty... there are things that I believe are best left alone. I don't think I can talk to Daniel about them. I'm afraid he might not understand...I'm afraid he might see me differently..."

Betty gave her a warm hug. "Don't think that of Daniel. He is your son. He loves you and he is a smart man. Give him a little credit. I'm sure whatever it is. He'll understand..."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kate, Mrs. Meade's secretary appeared inside the room apologetically. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Meade, but Stella McCartney insists on seeing you for a few minutes. She barged in without an appointment and is waiting at your office. She said it's a matter of urgency."

Claire gave Betty's hand a squeeze. "Don't worry about us, Betty. I guess, I do need to talk to Daniel sooner or later. I hope you like the i-phone case," she added before leaving the room.

Betty felt excited about her Dolce and Gabbana iphone case. It would look great with her evening dresses when she and Matt goes out on a special dinner date during their second month anniversary. She studied the crystals that embellished the case. She wondered if they were real diamonds, or less extravagant stone like zirconium or rhinestone. She removed one of her semi-precious earrings to compare it with the stones in the i-phone case when she accidentally dropped it. She went down on her knees to look for it.

It wasn't real diamonds but the earring was important to her. It was one of the last gifts she received from her ex-boyfriend, and even if things didn't work out between them, she treasured the good moments they once had. She crawled under the bed, the side of the dresser, and the rack of clothes on the far right of the wall but she still couldn't find the earring. She sat exhaustedly on the loveseat partially hidden by another rack of clothes. She lost her balance and fell back. She noticed something sparkling just underneath the loveseat. She crawled further under to check if it was her earring.

Suddenly Mrs. Meade's familiar Dolce and Gabbana booties came into view. The booties paced back and forth on a moderate pace before settling down on the armchair by the desk beside the bed. She was about to call out to Mrs. Meade when another pair of shoes came into view as it stepped into the secret room. They were a polished black Italian loafers beneath a dark grey martini suit.

Mrs. Meade didn't seem aware of the presence of the person that came into the room as her back was to the door. Betty gulped. She had the sinking feeling the pair of shoes did not belong to Daniel.

A smooth deep Italian accent whispered her name as though in a prayer. "Claire."

The pair of legs in DG booties stood up from the chair in alarm. "Tony! What are you doing here?"

"I need to see you, Claire. Why are you avoiding me?" answered Anthony Salvatore.

" Please leave me alone," pleaded Mrs. Meade.

Betty watched the pair of trousers in loafers rushed towards the long legs in DG booties. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move but her curiosity held her gaze transfixed on the two pairs of shoes in her view.

Anthony Salavatore took a protesting Claire into his arms. "Oh Claire, you have no idea how much I longed to have you in my arms again."

"Let me go." Mrs. Meade pushed him away a rushed to the other side of the bed to put some space between them.

"Why do you have to tell people you love me..." she barked angrily.

"Because it's true. I never stopped loving you, Claire," explained Anthony Salvatore in a level-headed tone.

"Well, that's unfortunate for you...I love Bradford..."

"Maybe if you say that more often you can finally convince yourself."

Tears began to fill Claire's eyes. "Please... don't do this...It's been more than thirty years. I just want to forget..."

Anthony Salvatore rushed to her side again and held her shoulders. He was forcing her to look into his eyes. "Forget what, Claire? Forget how happy we were? Forget how sorry you are that you gave up on our love for a miserable life with Bradford..."

"Don't say that!" Claire burst into tears. "Bradford may have been a terrible husband but without him I wouldn't have Alex and Daniel. I love my children-they are my life. They mean more to me than anything in the world, and if it means another thirty years of misery and tears with Bradford, I will do it."

Betty was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was hearing personal things she knew she shouldn't be hearing. She swallowed hard as she put back her earring. She decided to slowly ease her way out of the room before she could hear anything further.

"You're wrong, Claire. They could have been OUR children. They could have been mine...If only..."

Claire was struggling to free herself away from him. "Stop it, Tony. Let me go. It's too late to be dwelling about what could have been, what might have been...Please...Woh!"

"Uh!" exclaimed Anthony Salvatore as he and Claire tumbled on the bed when he tripped on Betty's feet peering from under the bed.

Betty was easing her way out from under the love seat at the foot of the bed while keeping an eye on the 2 pairs of legs on one side and listening to their conversation. Unfortunately, in the heat of their conversation they eased down the side where Betty was trying to crawl out from under the bed, tripping Anthony Salvatore to fall on the bed, taking Claire with him accidentally.

Just then Daniel burst into the room with Amanda following him close behind. "Amanda, please, there's nothing to discuss. I'm happy to have Betty as my secretary, I don't need another one..."

"Please reconsider. I'm prettier...gasp!"

Daniel and Amanda stopped dead in their tracks and gasped dumbfounded as they saw Anthony Salvatore and Claire Meade sprawled on the king sized bed.

"Mom! Uncle Tony!"

Claire stood up immediately. "It's not what you think... we tripped..."

"Aw..c'mon. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Honey, please, let me explain," pleaded Claire as she tried to touch her son's shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it, mom."

"Son...listen to..." started Anthony Salvatore.

"Don't call me that. If...if only I didn't have so much respect for you as a second father. I would have punched you on the nose for frolicking with my mother..."

"Don't say that. Your mother and I are not doing anything wrong," he replied indignantly.

When Amanda recovered from her initial shock, she smiled excitedly as though she found a gold mine. She rushed out the room yelling Marc's name.

"Marc...Marc! Marc! I have something juicy for you... Marc!" she yelled on top of her lungs as she went into the direction of Wilhelmina's office.

Betty was feeling more and more terrible by the moment. She was torn of crawling out and revealing herself and hiding under the bed till all the commotion was over. She wanted to correct Daniel's misconception about his mother and Tony, they were not in bed together, they tripped on her. On the other hand, the conversation she overheard seems to indicate there was something more between them. Perhaps Daniel was right about his perception. She didn't know which side to take. Worse, she felt ashamed for eaves dropping. She should have revealed herself from the beginning.

As Betty was battling within herself. Daniel rushed out of the room in anger. Claire tried to run after him. "Daniel" she cried but Anthony Salvatore stopped her.

"Not now Claire. He's upset. He won't listen to you," he reasoned as he took her in his arms to comfort her.


	5. keeper of my heart

In her guilt regarding yesterday's fiasco in the secret room, Betty decided to drop by the Meade home early the next morning. It was a big difference from the last time she was here when there were photographers and paparazzi flocking on the gate, it was now quiet and peaceful, she thought. She slowly made her way up the second floor where the maid told her to go. She turned left towards the East wing where she knew the Master's Bedroom was located. She found Mrs. Meade half dressed in her golden robe and fuzzy bedroom sleepers on the chaise lounge sipping grape juice at the 2nd floor living room. Her hair was still damp from the shower, the flat screen television on.

Before Betty could greet her, the morning news flashed on tv.

Suzuki St. Pierre, the gay sleazy news reporter came on tv, the pictures of Claire Meade and Anthony Salvatore flashed on the screen along with the pictures of Bradford Meade and Fey Sommers:

"Hot Mama Fashion Magazine magnate Claire Meade was caught in the arms of American Association Lawyer President turned entrepreneur Anthony Salvatore, where else but in the secret room where her husband business tycoon Bradford Meade used to have his trysts with Mode fashion editor Fey Sommers..."

Claire turned off the television with the remote control. She sighed in defeat before she noticed Betty hovering in the corner.

"That Wilhelmina! She was the one who sold this to the press. She'd really want to see me down. Uh! I could strangle her to death."

"I'd like to greet you a good morning, Mrs. Meade, but I guess you already are having such an awful morning, I'm sorry," said Betty as she sat beside her on the living room couch.

"Oh Betty, the tables have turned, now Daniel is avoiding me. I want to explain and tell him there is nothing going on between me and Anthony Salvatore. We were merely just having some discussion in the room when we tripped on something and fell on the bed...I know it sounds hallow, even to my own ears but it's the truth. You do believe me, don't you?" she asked earnestly.

Betty thought this was the right time to bring up her presence in the room but before she could confess, Claire told her that she has a nice purse she'd like Betty to have. She was about to go inside her room to get it when the maid handed her the cordless phone. "It's a Donna Karan beige tote on the first shelf. You go inside the walk-in closet and you'll find the bag. It would make a nice office bag," she told Betty.

Betty thanked her and started towards Mrs. Meade's enormous bedroom. She immediately found the purse on the shelf nearest the closet door but she was intrigued by the soft music playing inside the closet. It was "Love Story". The song seemed to be played by a harp or some soft string instrument. She walked further inside the walk-in closet to find the source. She always loved that song and the movie made her cry. She reached the dresser partially hidden by a coat rack where 2 Burberry Winter coats hang. She saw the source of the beautiful music. It was a small ivory music box on the dresser. Betty stepped closer to inspect it. It held no other jewellery except a lone necklace. It was a diamond encrusted heart-shaped key pendant set in white gold with "Tony" engraved on it. Betty gasped at the discovery.

Betty went home with a heavy heart that day. All day she couldn't concentrate on her work at the office. Her mind seemed to be wandering and her concern for Daniel and Mrs. Meade was troubling her. Daniel was even more cranky and Wilhelmina took as a chance to torment Daniel even further. Mrs. Meade needed her therapy-The SPA which was a bad idea because she was no more than fifteen minutes in the spa when reporters flocked the lobby of the SPA and Mrs. Meade had to call security in order to be escorted safely back to her limousine.

"Aunt Betty! Is it true that Claire Meade and that gorgeous new business investor of Meade Publications are having an affair?" Betty was no further than her front door when her nephew Justin was shouting at the top of his lungs to ask her if the juicy gossip about Mrs. Meade and Mr. Salvatore. Betty was caught by surprise and still preoccupied.

"Silence means yes. Thank you Aunt Betty, now I can call my friends and tell them that the rumours are true!" exclaimed Justin as he hurriedly rushed to the phone in the living room.

Betty's older sister Hilda greeted her as Betty slumped down on the kitchen chair. "A long day, huh?" commented Hilda.

"Hilda...this is terrible. Daniel is not talking to his mother and he is breaking her heart. I want to tell Daniel that he is wrong...they were not frolicking in bed the day he stumbled on them... I was there..."

Hilda pulled a chair beside Betty. "Then why don't you tell him. This is bad publicity for the company..."

Justin interrupted, "it's still publicity mom, and believe me, this is definitely going to increase the sales of Mode and Hot Flash! That Mrs. Meade is sure a hot gal. At her age, she's having an affair..."

"She is not having an affair," corrected Hilda.

"Aw Come on, they were found in bed together. It's all over the news..." said Justin.

"It's not true, ask your Aunt Betty," said Hilda.

Hilda and Justin looked at Betty intently for her reaction but when she said nothing, Justin exclaimed, "See! I told you she was having an affair!"

"Betty! You just said you were in the room and they were not doing anything," protested Hilda.

Betty sighed. "That's the problem Hilda. They weren't doing anything that time Daniel and Amanda saw them but... I'm not sure if they aren't having an affair though..."

She swallowed hard. "I overheard Anthony Salvatore and Mrs. Meade talking about love...and this morning...I went to Mrs. Meade's house. I didn't mean to snoop around or anything but I stumbled on a beautiful expensive necklace in her music box...it's got "Tony" engraved on its heart shaped pendant. I mean why would she have that if they were not having an affair," said Betty.

"Betty, Mrs. Meade is a free woman. Her husband's been dead for a year. She's free to love whomever she wish and this Anthony Salvatore guy is also single I presume... I mean he wouldn't broadcast into the world how he feels about Claire Meade if he was married. So I say it's not an illicit affair, and you people shouldn't be judging her for it," said Hilda indignantly.

Betty was defeated. "I guess, you're right, Hilda. Mrs. Meade deserves to be happy. God knows how much she's been through. Maybe I should talk to Daniel. He should be more understanding and kind with his mother."


	6. Secret of the Bejewelled heart pendant

Betty tripped for the third time in the high heeled shoes she borrowed from her sister Hilda. It was a Friday night and it was her and Matt's 2nd month anniversary. They want to go out to a fancy dinner after office. She still hadn't got the chance to speak with either Daniel or Mrs. Meade as Daniel's been very busy and irritable all week and Mrs. Meade hasn't been to the office. She tried to steady herself as one arm carried the papers for signature and her opposite hand carried a tall Cinnamon Dolce Latte. She fought her way to the elevator going to the 35th floor where Anthony Salvatore's office was. She had a pile of documents she needed him to sign.

Daniel had been avoiding him too. He skipped meetings when Salvatore was present, asking Betty to take his place and record the minutes, and he would just decide on matters that would require his attention later on, and then ask Betty to report it to them after he has gone through them.

A delivery boy holding a dozen of peach blossom roses almost collided with Betty in the elevator. "I'm looking for Betty Suarez," said the delivery man.

"I am Betty Suarez. Are these mine?" she asked excitedly.

"Sign here," said the man.

Dear Betty,

Thank you for another month of great times with you.

I love you.

Matt

Betty was so giddy and excited upon reading the card that she forgot to drop the flowers off her desk before going to Anthony Salvatore's office. She found him alone in his room busy going through some papers.

"Anthony," uttered Betty softly, afraid of disturbing him, her face almost hidden by the enormous bouquet of peach blossom roses.

Anthony Salvatore glanced up. The sight of Betty buried in a dozen peach blossom roses seemed to have set him off into a daze. His eyes were transfixed for a moment. "Cara mia..."

Betty noticed his faraway look. "Mr. Salvatore," she inquired a bit louder.

The sound of the formal address seemed to have snap him out of his reverie. "Oh, it's you, Betty. Forgive me. I just kind of lost it for a minute. The bouquet of peach blossom roses reminded me of the woman who once loved me...She brought me a dozen of these when I passed the entrance test to Harvard... and the aroma of your coffee...is that cinnamon? She loves that...for a moment it brought me back..."

Betty looked at him kindly. "Oh Mr. Salvatore, it's nice to remember those happy times with a past love once in a while. Here, I have a couple of papers for you to sign...oops!"

As Betty approached Mr. Salvatore, her high-heeled shoes once again made her slip, causing her this time to spill some of her coffee on Mr. Salvatore's silk tie.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to. I'm very, very sorry," exclaimed Betty as she dropped the papers and the bouquet on the desk and help dab the coffee from Mr. Salvatore's tie.

"Don't worry about it. We all slip sometimes..." he reassured as he took his tie off.

"Forgive me, I have ruined what must be an expensive tieeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahhhh!"

Betty's last syllable became a yelp as something familiar glistened before her eyes.

"What is it, Betty? Is something the matter? I told you it's okay. Don't worry about my tie," he said kindly as he continued to open the first two buttons of his dress shirt, before reaching out for the papers to sign.

Betty stared wide-eyed and shocked as the same diamond encrusted heart-shaped key pendant set in white gold stared back at her, dangling just below the collar bone of Anthony Salvatore. Audacity overcame her as she uttered in disbelief, "it's... it's the same necklace in Mrs. Meade's music box."

She stepped closer and before she could stop herself, she touched the pendant for a closer look. Instead of "Tony", "Claire" was engraved in the necklace. "Yours has a thicker chain though, and it's got Mrs. Meade's name instead of yours."

Tony was silent for a moment as he read the documents he needed to sign. He sighed and looked at Betty, putting down the documents on the desk.

"I'm surprised she still kept the necklace after all these years. She made it more than clear the last time we spoke that whatever feelings she had for me banished by the time she married Bradford Meade," he told Betty before going back to the papers he needed to sign.

Betty knew it was a sign of dismissal, that he didn't want to elaborate any further but she just wanted him to know. "It was safely kept in a small ivory music box that played "Love Story". She had the box in her dresser and I heard her playing the music from the box."

Betty's words seemed to have a huge effect on the man. He sat on his chair like an exhausted man and looked out the window.

"I gave her that music box on our first date. Claire was the love of my life, and still is and I bought the matching necklace on the day she agreed to be my girl. Bradford Meade was my best friend...and best rival since time in memoriam. We would compete in sports and in school. Sometimes I fare in first, and he second, sometimes he would fare in first and I second. It was a friendly competition...so I thought. Until Claire... he knew she was the love of my life, he knew she was the most important thing in my life...and he took her away from me."

He stood up and walked to the window. Betty could see him clenching his fist. He was clearly controlling his anger. Betty felt guilty for digging up painful memories.

"I would have forgiven him, and moved on with my life...loved another and get married... but I could not forgive him for taking Claire from me only to make her miserable. That's how cunning and monstrous Bradford Meade is but Claire remained his faithful and dutiful wife. I've tried to convince her several times to leave him and we could raise the children together. I told her not to worry for I would love her children but she wouldn't leave Bradford. She said she didn't want a broken family, didn't want to break her vows. For years I remained in the circle of their lives, contented to be the children's uncle, contented to be Claire and Bradford Meade's friend but one day I just couldn't take it anymore, seeing Claire hurt, seeing Claire cry all the time without being able to do anything...it was breaking me. So I left. Went back to Italy and stayed away for a long time until two years ago when Claire was admitted in rehab for drinking. I hated myself for staying away, perhaps if I stayed and be the friend to lean on, she wouldn't have ruined her life with drinking..."

Betty stepped beside him by the window. "You were the nameless stranger, the fairy godmother that seem to be showing up just when things get rough for Mrs. Meade. In the rehab... Even in jail, when she was accused of murder, you were right behind her... made arrangements for good lawyers, spoke to the judge, visited her constantly. I thought those flowers in her room during rehab days were either from Mr. Meade, Alexis or Daniel. Those nights they speak of a man staying with her, watching over her while she slept-it was you."

"I wanted so much to take her away that time. Bradford was seeing Wilhelmina, Alexis was having identity crisis and Daniel...all them... they didn't have time to love and care for her but she wouldn't go with me, wouldn't even let me represent her in court but I was there. Somehow, I knew I added to her strength to kept going until the ordeal was over. After Bradford died, I let her grieve for more than a year. Now I want her back. I want us to pick up from where we left off thirty five years ago. To finally get the chance to be happy together but alas... I guess I have to accept that she stopped loving me years ago."


	7. Caught in the act

**Chapter 7**

It's been two weeks since Betty discovered Mrs. Meade's connection to Mode's new investor- Anthony Salvatore. Daniel continued to avoid him, and so did Mrs. Meade. For weeks, Betty would shuffle back and forth between Anthony Salvatore and Daniel Meade, rushing back and forth important papers to be signed, explaining ideas, opinions and decisions. None of their ideas for the company clash, in fact they seem to walk toward the same direction in their goals and plans for the company. Meade Publications now sees the light at the end of the tunnel since Colin had stolen millions from the company.

Betty wished that Daniel would start talking to his Uncle Tony as they seem to be alike in many ways, and she believed him to be a good man. Albeit the cold shoulder Daniel gives him allows Betty to expand her wings by attending meetings and learning the ropes of the operations since Daniel didn't want to be in the same room with his uncle.

Rumours on tabloids and tv about Mrs Meade and Tony Salvatore have dwindled a bit but there were still whispers along the corridors and chitchats about it during lunch break. Mark had narrowed his eyes on Betty several times in disbelief about her disinterest about the affair of the board of directors of their company. He suspected that she knew all the facts since she was close to Mrs. Meade. He tried to force her to spill the beans but Betty feigned innocence about the whole thing.

The past two weeks had been hectic for Betty that she hadn't had the chance to ask Mrs. Meade how she is doing. She loved the bag she gave her although it was clashing with the colourful and flashy wardrobe she owned. Amanda would often comment about how the bag would look better with her outfit and would try to convince Betty to trade it off but Betty would always decline.

It was early Tuesday morning when Betty entered Tony Salvatore's room to drop off more documents for his perusal when she was caught by surprise by a familiar svelte form in short long-sleeved Escada printed dress seated crossed-leg on Tony Salvatore's desk, rummaging through the documents on his 'out-going' tray. Her long legs adorned by expensive heels were stunning_. I know those legs, I know those shoes, thought Betty. _

"Mrs. Meade! What are you doing here so early?" exclaimed Betty.

"Ssshh!" she scolded Betty as she continued to ransack the desk.

"I'm just checking out if he approved the marketing budget for Hot Flash. It's 25% higher than what was originally planned for this quarter. I need to know before I go to my 3:00 meeting this afternoon with Hilary Clinton so I know if I need to adjust plans to fit the budget or what. I'm going to make her the cover of the magazine for this month!" she told Betty excitedly as she seem to have found what she's looking for and began to flip the pages in the folder.

"Aren't you afraid of running into him? You've been avoid..."

"Yes! He signed it." She exclaimed, glancing back at Betty amidst the papers.

Realizing Betty's hanging question, "...Oh...Tony's not around. Won't come in till this afternoon... his secretary told me when I checked..."

"Oh Mrs. Meade, how can you fall for that? You know how secretaries are. She's on his side. I won't be surprised if he's on his way here."

"Oh stop it, Betty. You're becoming cynical. It's not like you. ... I'm sure his secretary isn't poking her nose in his business," smiled Claire

"I'm not being cynical. It's just that...I know how things work...now that I've been in here for over two years..." She sighed in defeat when her warnings fell on deaf ears, then added, "Even if Mr. Salvatore approves it, doesn't Daniel need to approve it too?"

"He already signed the approval yesterday..."

"Does this mean you and Daniel are in speaking terms now," she flashed Mrs. Meade a big smile.

She returned her smile. "Well, you know how children are... they just can't live without their mothers."

Betty reluctantly asked, "Have you talked about..."

Mrs. Meade read her mind.

"No...he avoided the question, and I avoided the topic," she replied with a smile.

"Oh my god... I don't believe this..." uttered Claire as she continued to read something from among the papers on the desk.

"What is it, Mrs. Meade?" asked Betty in concern.

"My annual membership at the spa and wellness club... he's paying for them...all three of them! I thought Daniel was paying for them with his American Express..."

Betty took the document from Mrs. Meade. "The card number is close to Daniel's. I've memorized his American Express being his assistant, only the second to the last digit differ-this is a 2 while Daniel's is an 8. "

"I don't need his charity. Now I'm even more indebted to his good..."

Suddenly there were footsteps fast approaching the room, Betty and Claire looked at each other like children caught red handed in the cookie jar. Claire jumped down from the desk and hid underneath the desk.

Before Betty could react, the door of the swung open and Anthony Salvatore came in.

"Claire! Claire!" he called.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Betty hovering over his desk.

"Betty! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" asked Tony.

"Uhm...I... just came to drop off these documents for you to sign," said Betty. "See," she smiled innocently, waving the folders to convince him.

He ignored Betty and looked around the room searching for Claire.

"Uhm... Mrs. Meade is not here," said Betty nonchalantly.

Tony eyed her with scepticism and smiled. "Oh yeah? Then why I do I smell her perfume?"

"Oh... she..uhm..just left. Yeah, she left in a hurry. A meeting with Hilary Clinton," smiled Betty.

Tony sat on his director's chair by the desk and leaned back in relaxation. "Okay. Very well then, I guess I'd have to wait again before I could talk to her," said Tony with a smile.

Betty smiled and hovered in the room. Tony took the folders on the desk and waved them at Betty with a mock smile. "I got them, Betty. I'll just send for you after I've read them," he said.

But Betty was unwilling to leave Mrs. Meade in the room. "Oh, Mr. Salvatore, perhaps you'd like to see the new cover for Mode. I'd be delighted to show you the storyboard," said Betty.

"No thank you, Betty. I better start work early." He replied.

"How about some cappuccino at the patio while you go through the financial reports," suggested Betty.

"Betty...I'm fine. You may go now," said Tony gently.

Betty reluctantly left the room and no sooner had she left when Wilhelmina burst into the room in anger. "Tony, is this true that you're cutting Mode's marketing budget by 25%?" she accused.

"Yes," he answered with a straight face.

"Wait till I tell Daniel that you're keeping a tight reign on the budget..." threatened Wilhelmina.

"Why wouldn't he agree with me? It's his mother's magazine who's going to benefit from it," said Tony.

This made Wilhelmina even more furious. "What! You're cutting Mode's budget to give way to Claire's magazine! That's absurd!" exclaimed Wilhelmina.

"Mode is already selling by itself. It's popular. It's got 60% of the market share around the country. It doesn't need more effort for promotion while Hot Flash is a new magazine. It needs all the promotion and marketing we can provide to increase its readers," explained Tony matter-of-factly.

Suddenly Daniel burst into the room. "Where's my mother, Uncle Tony? Someone told me she's been in here for the last 45 minutes. I told you to stay away from her," yelled Daniel.

"Take it easy, Daniel. I have no malicious intent towards her..."

"Liar! Ever since, you've wanted to..."

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young man."

The two men were glaring at each other when Wilhelmina suddenly shrieked in surprise, catching Claire crouched beneath the desk when Tony stood up to face Daniel.

"Claire!"

"Mom! What are you doing there?" exclaimed Daniel.

Wilhelmina found her voice after her initial shock. She slapped Tony on the shoulder. "So this is why you're cutting my budget in favour of Claire. She's been doing favours for you..." she accused.

Claire stood up and faced Wilhelmina. "How dare you accuse me to be a whore like you," she glared.

"Well, how do you explain yourself kneeling beneath his desk," sneered Wilhelmina.

"Yes, mom, what were you doing there?" asked Daniel angrily.

She looked at them innocently. "I was looking for my fountain pen."


	8. All's Well that Ends WEll

Tons of reporters and media scrambled to Daniel and Betty with microphones shoving at their faces the moment they stepped out of the Meade Publications building the next morning. Daniel furrowed his brow in frustration as he tried to reach his car, Suzuki St. Pierre managed to corner Betty.

"Here's an employee from Meade Publications. Now tell us what is the real score? We heard that the new board member Anthony Salvatore is giving preference to Claire Meade, whom he's having an affair with, giving all the publicity and budget to Hot Flash while shoving Mode under the shelf."

Betty didn't want to comment but Suzuki St. Pierre got into her nerves. "That's not true. I belong to Mode and I know the company has no preferential treatment. The company gives equal attention to all its magazines. Incidentally, Hot Flash needs more attention now for promotion."

"Don't you mean Anthony Salvatore needs more favours from Claire Meade?" asked Suzuki St. Pierre maliciously with a laugh.

"I was there in that same room. There was nothing indecent and licentious going on. Mrs. Meade's pen just rolled under the desk and she retrieved it!" replied Betty indignantly.

"Well... if you were in the same room. What kind of a secretary are you when you let your boss get down on her knees in her expensive attire just to retrieve a pen. Shouldn't you have offered to do it for her?" said Suzuki St. Pierre.

"Betty, come on! " yelled Daniel from inside the limousine before Betty could retort to the allegations. She was confused and didn't know what to say so she ran inside the limousine.

For minutes, Betty and Daniel sat silently inside the limousine until Daniel broke the silence.

"You didn't have to lie for my mother's sake, Betty," said Daniel.

"But I wasn't lying, Daniel. Look, everything just went out of hand. You all had your opinions and misconceptions and no one would give me the time to explain yesterday. Mrs. Meade thought that Tony Salvatore wouldn't be coming in till this afternoon so she sneaked in to check if her additional budget was approved then he suddenly showed up and Mrs. Meade panicked and hid under the desk. I was left alone to face Mr. Salvatore. I tried to draw him out of the room to give Mrs. Meade a chance to exit but he wouldn't then you know the rest..."

Daniel looked at Betty inquiringly. "If what you say is true, then why is Uncle Tony giving so much attention and help to my mother? He's moving heaven and earth to give Hot Flash the support it needs to be a popular magazine. He hired new writers and researchers-talented and smart ones. He gave an additional budget for promotion and marketing...off the record... I just discovered he was the one who put my mother into that first class rehab... and paid for all of it... dad assumed mom paid for it, I assumed it was dad... tell me why would a man do that without anything in return?"

"Daniel...I know it's not my place to say anything as your office assistant...but as a friend who cares for you and your family... but shouldn't have you and Alexis done the same thing for her? That magazine was your mother's first brainchild after the tough ordeal she went through in rehab...in prison...in losing your father but you and Alexis were not as supportive. Daniel... she needed someone to lean on, to help her through all that but she had nobody. I admire her for being such a strong woman. Now that there's someone helping her out, you think the worse of him."

Daniel remained silent that Betty thought he wasn't paying attention but his solemn eyes and faraway look revealed otherwise.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that perhaps he genuinely cared for your mother? I don't want to think all men needed something in return to do something good. I know...I've seen so many things...on my way up in this industry but I refuse to cloud my judgement and see life in a bad light...there is still goodness in people. More importantly, there is love," said Betty.

* * *

Claire switched off the television after seeing Betty's ambush interview with Suzuki St. Pierre just outside the Meade Publications building. She felt like bursting into tears. Will her nightmare never end? She never once did anything to tarnish her family's reputation, never did anything to cause her children to be ashamed of her. The allegations of murder she could not recollect was the worst scandal she ever had to face. She was grateful her children were behind her during the entire ordeal but the accusations were not true but in society they believe you to be guilty until proven innocent.

She was utterly disappointed and dejected when Hilary Clinton pulled out from their contract of being the cover of Hot Flash for next month's issue. Mrs. Clinton never spoke to her again after the news of her supposedly indecent conduct in the office of giving Anthony Salvatore an oral sex in his private office. It would have been a big break for Hot Flash had those plans with Hilary Clinton pushed through.

She remembered the look Daniel gave her when he caught her underneath the desk, it was a look of humiliation, hatred, and accusation of deceit but not once did she ever deceived her family, not once did she dishonour the Meade name but now aside from murderer, the tag adulterer would be synonymous to Claire Meade. She didn't care what other people thought as long as she knew it was not true but the fact that her son believed the worse of her was the most agonizing thing in the world for her.

She only wanted her family's love, wanted her son's trust, her son's affection. She wanted him to be proud of her the way he was proud of his father. She was just beginning to pick-up the pieces of her broken life, and find direction in her troubled life, but now another ordeal threatens her relationship with her family.

She picked up a champagne glass, the bottle of red wine with a red ribbon and gift tag from Wilhelmina was beckoning on the shelf. Her will power weakening, she slowly approached the bottle and caressed it with quivering hand. She was about to open it when an enraged voice called out her name. She glanced back and found Anthony Salvatore who immediately rushed to her side to take the bottle of wine.

He took the wine bottle from her and threw it on the floor before engulfing her in his strong arms. "Don't do this, Claire. Don't ruin your life," he whispered as he crushed her in a tight embrace.

His touch brought more tears to Claire's eyes. "Let me go. I hate you. Get out of my life..." cried Claire as she tries to free herself from his grasp by hitting him with her fist.

"Not anymore, Claire. I would never leave you. I listened to you before and left... and what happened? You ruined your life with alcohol. I'm staying, whether you like it or not."

He peppered her face and hair with tiny kisses while he held her tight. "I can't trust you..." uttered Claire as tears fell down her dainty cheeks.

Tony continued to hold her as she uttered in tears "Bradford said he loved me...and I believed him, but I was nothing but I prized trophy to flaunt, a toy a little boy wanted because it belonged to another. You are the same, you just want me because I belong to Bradford and you want to take what's his, the way he always wanted what's yours."

He hugged her tighter. "Don't say that, Claire. It's not true. I love you, and I never stopped loving you."

Claire pushed him away and ran to the other side of the room. "You just want to take back what you thought was rightfully yours in the first place," she accused.

Pain filled the beautiful long-lashed eyes of Tony. "What has he done to you? You were never so cynical and distrustful. Let me love you, Claire. Let me wipe away all those tears and hurt and distrust that cloud your life."

Claire was torn between believing this man she truly loved and the wall of distrust and precaution that she built around herself as a protective shield. She did not want to get hurt anymore than she already did when she was married to Bradford, did not want further complication and anxiety but looking at his eyes, seeing the tenderness and passion was melting her heart, melting away the protective shield she built.

Tony saw her confusion and took the chance to slowly approach her lest she fled from him again. He got close enough to hold her and before she could run, he crushed her in his arms once again.

"Just trust me, Claire. Just trust me," he pleaded fiercely.

Daniel was frozen on the doorway of his mother's bedroom when he saw the exchange between his father's best friend and her mother. He felt ashamed that a total stranger would offer more solace and understanding to her mother than any of them did. He wondered if he grew up to be like his father that treated women only as an accessory, as a possession, as a trophy. He never realized what anguish his mother must have gone through living with his father. He always believed he loved her when he was growing up. He saw the pride in his father's eyes when talking about his wife, he saw the fondness and admiration in his eyes when he was talking to her-but that doesn't mean he loved her, realized Daniel. If he did, why were there other women on the side? He didn't know the answer as he had never fallen in love before. Perhaps Meade Men were incapable of loving a woman.

"Daniel..." uttered Claire in a soft voice.

Daniel realized they were now aware of his presence. They broke the embrace as his mother's eyes filled with more worry.

"Daniel... let me explain," she cried as she rushed to his son.

Daniel welcomed her with open arms and embraced her fiercely. He kissed her cheek as he held her tightly. "You don't have to explain, mom. I love you. And all I want is your happiness. I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Daniel looked at his Uncle Tony and extended his left arm to invite me to come close while his other arm held her mother protectively.

Tony smiled at Daniel. He didn't need further words. He could read the acceptance and joy in Daniel's eyes as he came close to give them both a hug.

As they broke the hug, they were aware of another presence watching them. Betty smiled as she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "Aw... I'm glad all this is over."

Betty rushed over to give Claire Meade a tight hug. "No, Betty, this is not the end. It is just the beginning," she said with a big smile as her eyes locked with Tony in a deeper understanding.

"Don't worry, Daniel. I won't break your mother's heart," he joked.

Daniel gave him an approving smile. "You better not."


End file.
